Bad Girl Good Girl
by Athenadap
Summary: Baik,ramah,dan berjas putih adalah Haruno Sakura di siang hari. Itu hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi sisi nakal tersembunyi miliknya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sisi nakal Sasuke tertantang untuk mendapatkan Sakura segera./"Kau sangat menggairahkan Sakura, aku tak sabar untuk menunggangimu segera."/"Kalau begitu, apalagi yang kau tunggu Sasuke-kun?"/lemon/sasusaku/RnR?
1. Club?

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **BAD GIRL GOOD GIRL**

.

.

.

 **ATHENADAP**

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rating : M

.

.

.

Sasusaku AU

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

( SAKURA POV )

Degung musik terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini. Kelap-kelip lampu yang menyilaukan mata tidak sedikitpun menyurutkan niat manusia untuk tidak menghabiskan waktunya disini. Bau alkohol tercium dengan sangat jelas di setiap penjuru tempat. Kepulan asap rokok pun pengganti oksigen di tempat ini. Menemani lautan manusia yang menari dengan bebas, sembari memegang botol alkohol mereka. Tidak peduli jika sesekali mereka terdorong atau bahkan berdesak-desakan dengan yang lainnya. Para manusia bodoh yang mencoba melarikan diri dari masalah mereka di tempat seperti ini.

Tapi, itu bukan urusanku.

Bahkan jika boleh jujur, akupun sama seperti mereka. Hanya seorang gadis yang mencoba melarikan diri dari segala rutinitas memuakkan di siang hari, dan di malam hari aku menjadi pemimpin para manusia bodoh ini untuk menari.

Yup, betul sekali. Aku adalah seorang Dj di _club_ ini.

Aku membenarkan kembali ikatan rambutku yang agak miring dan mengambil wine ku kemudian meminumnya dengan santai sembari menatap lautan manusia itu sekilas. Sedikit informasi, tempat ini adalah tempat hiburan VIP , agar bisa masuk ke sini kau harus menjadi anggota dan mempunyai tanda pengenal khusus. Jadi tidak bisa sembarangan orang memasuki tempat ini.

Hari ini aku hanya memakai _sport bra_ berwarna merah, jeans pendekku, dan sepatu _Adidas swift run_ berwarna _pink_ kesayanganku. Harusnya aku merasa kedinginan karena berpakaian seperti ini di musim dingin, tapi tidak. Aku malah merasa sangat panas. Mungkin inilah sebabnya kenapa perempuan yang berada di _club_ ini lebih suka memakai pakaian yang kurang bahan, oh, bahkan ada juga perempuan yang tidak menggunakan baju sama sekali dan berjalan dengan bebas kesana-kemari. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang mencela. Karena semua orang yang ada di tempat ini adalah sama, _berdosa_.

Aku memainkan tanganku dengan lincah di atas peralatan Dj miliku. Ditemani dengan _Headphone_ di telingaku, aku merasakan _euforia_ menyenangkan di sekelilingku. Aku mengeluarkan semua suaraku kemudian berteriak kencang.

"APA KALIAN INGIN YANG LEBIH?"

Dan respon yang aku dapatkan adalah semua orang berteriak semangat, seolah-olah menyetujuiku. Padahal aku tahu, mereka bahkan mungkin tidak sadar saat ini. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkan.

"MARI KITA SEMUA MENARI UNTUK MELUPAKAN SEGALA KEPENATAN INI!"

Dengan semangat, aku menaikan volume dan mengubah tempo musik menjadi musik yang cepat. Semua orang terlihat menikmati permainan tanganku. Mereka menari dengan sangat liar, tertawa dengan lebar, dan melupakan sejenak kepenatan hidup mereka dengan meminum alkohol yang disediakan di bar ini.

 _Oh god_ , aku sangat mencintai hobi ku yang satu ini.

( END SAKURA POV )

.

.

.

( SASUKE POV )

Naruto brengsek, Kiba brengsek, oh tidak. Semua temanku brengsek.

Aku dipaksa oleh semua teman sepermainanku, terutama si pirang bodoh. Aku hanya korban dari para temanku yang memang _sakit_ dan _gila_. Dan akhirnya mereka membuatku berakhir di sebuah tempat yang berisikan manusia-manusia bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak termasuk salah satunya, sudah kubilang, aku ada disini karena terpaksa kan?

Aku melirik jam tanganku, masih pukul 1 pagi. Yang artinya masih ada sisa 3 jam lagi untuk mereka menjemputku sesuai kesepakatan sinting itu. Aku bisa saja langsung pergi, tapi mereka mengambil kunci mobil, dompet, dan ponselku. Dan menyisakan aku di tempat seperti ini hanya dengan kartu kreditku, yang menurut mereka mungkin akan aku pergunakan untuk memesan hotel jika sudah mendapatkan perempuan yang aku mau. _Cih_. Mereka melakukan ini padaku, hanya karena hal sepele. Di umurku yang sudah 27 tahun dan masih _single_ , mereka merasakan miris denganku dan malah _sok_ bijak mengatakan, sebagai teman yang _baik_ mereka akan mencarikan ku perempuan untuk diriku.

 _Cih_.

Mencarikan aku perempuan? Di tempat seperti ini?

Aku terkekeh meremehkan. Aku mempunyai _high standar_ untuk segala hal, terutama untuk hal perempuan yang kelak akan aku jadikan pendamping atau sekedar _untuk one night stand_. Dan tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah memilih perempuan dari tempat seperti ini untuk diriku. Diriku terlalu mewah untuk perempuan rendahan dari tempat seperti ini. Artinya, usaha semua temanku agar aku mencari perempuan disini adalah gagal total.

Aku hanya duduk di di kursi bar. Sedikit jauh dari lantai dansa yang sangat berisik. Aku menatap cemooh saat aku melihat seorang perempuan bertelanjang dada lewat dengan santai di depanku, dan berjalan ke arah para lelaki berkeriput sedang berkumpul. Para lelaki tua itu pun di kelilingi oleh perempuan yang berpenampilan seksi dan berdada besar, ditemani oleh berbagai macam alkohol dan rokok. Oh, ditambah dengan penari bertelanjang dada yang sedang menari dengan bebas di hadapan para tua bangka itu. Mereka tertawa, aku bisa melihat tatapan lapar para tua bangka itu saat melihat dada besar milik penari tersebut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan tariannya yang makin cepat.

Aku menghina dalam hati. Apakah mereka tidak mempunyai istri ataupun anak yang menunggu mereka dirumah? Mereka malah menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini, bukan bersama anak dan istrinya dirumah.

Mungkin karena aku besar di keluarga harmonis, aku menjadi sangat benci melihat hal seperti ini. Aku lahir di keluarga yang berkecukupan, bahkan lebih. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan pesawat terbesar di Asia, ibuku dulu adalah seorang artis, dan kakakku adalah seorang dokter spesialis jantung yang sekarang sedang bekerja di rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang. Aku sendiri adalah seorang CEO dari salah satu anak perusahaan milik ayahku.

Wajahku lebih mirip ayahku, dengan sentuhan sedikit dari ibuku. Wajahku menurut orang-orang sangatlah tampan, dengan sentuhan alis tebal, hidung proposional, bibir merah alami dan mata onyx dari ayahku. Aku punya badan yang bagus dan berbentuk. Tidak lupa dengan kulit putihku yang aku dapatkan dari ibuku.

Hidupku sempurna bukan?

Sayangnya tidak.

Yang belum aku miliki sampai sekarang adalah seorang kekasih. Ibuku sudah memberikan segala macam kode agar aku cepat menikah, ia bahkan hampir setiap minggu selalu membawakan aku anak perempuan dari setiap kenalannya. Yang berakhir dengan aku selalu menolaknya. Aku tidak menampik, yang di bawakan ibuku pasti selalu cantik. Tapi, cantik saja tidak cukup untuk membuat aku jatuh hati.

Selama 27 tahun aku hidup, aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. Bukan berarti aku tidak laku, _hell no_. Yang mau denganku sangat banyak, perempuan bahkan rela antri untuk menjadi kekasihku. Atau sekedar makan malam denganku. Tapi aku menolak semuanya. Aku normal, bukan _gay_. Aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok untukku. Dulu mungkin aku terfokuskan pada studi ku, sehingga aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh perempuan yang akan merusak konsetrasiku dalam belajar. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah punya semuanya. Karir yang bagus, penghasilan tetap, dan pendidikan tinggi. Tentu saja, dengan semua yang aku punya, aku tidak mau untuk membuang waktuku untuk hubungan jangka pendek. Panggil aku _nerd_ , tapi aku hanya ingin hubungan yang serius.

Dan aku curiga, sepertinya ibuku membuat rencana ini dengan teman-temanku di belakangku. Mungkin ia lelah karena setiap pilihannya selalu aku tolak dengan tegas, dan ia akhirnya membuat rencana ini dengan teman-temanku yang _sakit_. Aku menghela napas kesal.

Benar,aku baru menyadarinya. Lagipula tahu dari mana teman-temanku yang _super sibuk itu,_ jika bukan dihubungi oleh ibuku? Oh _kami-sama_. Aku tidak mungkin marah kepada ibuku, tapi aku bisa melampiaskan marahku kepada teman-temanku.

"Berikan aku wine." Ujarku pada bartender di depanku dengan dingin.

"Tentu tuan, wine mu segera datang." Ujar bartender pucat ini padaku sembari tersenyum. Dia berbalik badan dan membuka rak yang penuh minuman, kemudian ia berbalik dan menuangkan wine itu di gelasku.

"Silahkan di nikmati tuan, ini adalah wine terbaik yang kami miliki."

Aku mengabaikan ucapan bartender itu. Aku mengambil gelas milik wine tersebut kemudian menyesapinya secara perlahan sembari menunggu agar waktu fajar datang lebih cepat. Aku memperhatikan kerumunan manusia yang sedang menari dengan liar, laki-laki dan perempuan bersatu. Tidak ada raut terganggu jika tubuh mereka kena dengan badan orang lain. Semuanya menari dengan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Semua perempuan yang aku lihat disini pun biasa, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka menggunakan mini dress yang bahkan seringkali tersingkap, sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalam mereka atau bra mereka. Bukan bergairah, aku malah merasa jijik dengan mereka. Padahal yang bisa masuk kesini hanya orang-orang kaya, tapi prilaku mereka seperti binatang lepas dari pemiliknya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang perempuan yang berada lebih tinggi dari kerumunan manusia bodoh itu. Perempuan itu berada di panggung. Kulihat ia sangat cantik, dengan rambut pink yang ia ikat _ponytail_ , _sport bra_ merah menyala ( sangat kontras dengan kulit putih milik dia) yang terlihat disela-sela kelap-kelip lampu, dan _headphone_ yang mengapit kepalanya.

Ia menggerakan badan dan tangannya dengan lincah di antara peralatan musik di depannya, kutebak dia adalah Dj. Dan kalau aku tidak salah, aku perkirakan dia harusnya seumuran denganku. Sangat disayangkan, bahwa perempuan secantik dia harus bekerja di di tempat seperti ini. Aku sedikit tertarik dengan dia. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya?

Aku tidak berbohong. Perempuan itu sangat cantik. Sekaligus sangat seksi, dan aku sedikit merasakan gairah saat melihat dia.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian membalikkan badanku ke arah bartender itu. Setelah meneguk habis wine milikku, aku kembali berteriak pada bartender tersebut.

"Hey! Berikan aku wine lagi!" Merasa terpanggil, bartender itu pun menghampiriku.

"Tentu tuan, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Aku menguap sembari menutup mulutku, aku kembali melihat jam tanganku. Sial, baru jam 2 pagi. Masih ada 2 jam lagi. Aku bisa mati kebosanan jika seperti ini terus.

"Ini tuan." Sahut bartender itu sembari memberi gelas yang sudah ia isi ulang. Aku mengambil gelas tersebut, kemudian berbalik dan kembali menatap perempuan itu.

Ia masih sibuk dengan dunia nya, memainkan jemarinya di peralatan yang tak aku mengerti apa fungsinya. Tapi jemarinya itu sanggup membuat orang-orang disini bisa menari dengan bebas, menggerakkan badannya kesana kemari dengan liar. Dan aku sedikit dibuatnya kagum.

Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku ketika melihat dia melepaskan _headphone_ nya dan memanggil seseorang. _Well_ , ternyata lelaki. Ia berambut pirang terang seperti Naruto, tetapi bedanya yang satu ini rambut pirangnya sangat panjang. Mereka berbicara sebentar kemudian perempuan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga lelaki itu, mereka membisikkan sesuatu dan lelaki itupun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis kemudian meninggalkan panggung itu. Lelaki itu menggantikan perempuan tadi, yang sekarang entah kemana.

Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku, _shit_ , jam setengah tiga pagi. Aku mulai merasa mengantuk, tapi masih bisa ku tahan. Aku kembali menegak wine itu sampai sisa setengah, kemudian aku menelungkupkan kepalaku sembari memejamkan mataku sebentar. Rasanya pusing sekali, bisa di hitung jari berapa kali aku ke tempat seperti ini. Daripada menghabiskan waktuku disini, aku pasti lebih memilih berada di rumah, di kasurku yang nyenyak sembari bermain xBox kesayanganku.

( END SASUKE POV )

.

.

.

( NORMAL POV )

Gadis berhelai pink itupun turun dari panggung menuju kamar mandi, jaraknya lumayan jauh dari panggung ke arah kamar mandi. Kamar mandi lantai bawah yang paling dekat terletak sebelah meja bar, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Ia sadar bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian, disaat yang lain memakai _mini dress_ , atau bahkan _naked_ , ia hanya memakai _sport bra_ dan celana pendek. Yang mengekspos kulit putih dan kaki jenjangnya. Dadanya mungkin tidak besar, tapi cukup menggoda karena bentuknya proposional. Saat melewati meja bar, ia melihat temannya, Sai, sedang meracik minuman. Gadis berambut pink ini pun tersenyum sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah pria tersebut. Dan hanya dibalas kekehan ringan dari temannya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan ia mencuci tangannya sebentar sekalian berkaca. Ia mendengar desahan-desahan yang sepertinya berasal dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi ini. Gadis itu, -Sakura- memperhatikan dengan seksama darimana asalnya suara desahan ini. Dan _bingo_ , berasal dari kamar mandi perempuan ini! Ada bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup, dan ia yakin bahwa desahan itu berasal dari bilik itu. Tak mau menganggu, ia masuk ke salah satu bilik yang kosong kemudian setelah selesai ia keluar dan kembali berkaca. Sakura mengambil lipstik dari saku celana nya dan memakainya.

Drrrrrtttt.

Drrrrrtttt.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar, tanpa melihat id caller nya, langsung ia jawab.

"Hallo."

"..."

"Hm, aku masih diluar. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Jam berapa dijadwalkan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, tolong siapkan ruangannya besok. Aku ingin di temani oleh Hinata, tolong hubungi dia agar bisa menemani aku."

"..."

"Sama-sama."

Dan gadis berhelai pink itu pun menutup telponnya malas. Ia pikir, ia bisa mendapatkan waktu senang-senangnya sebentar. Ternyata besok ia ada jadwal jam 10 pagi. Menghela napas sebentar, ia kemudian memasukan kembali lipstik dan ponselnya ke sakunya kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Mengabaikan suara desahan dari dua sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih dibalik kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Hey Saki, kemarilah."

Sakura menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum ketika dipanggil oleh Sai. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping seorang pria yang sedang tertidur beralaskan kedua tangannya.

"Hai Sai, bisa berikan aku minuman yang enak? Non-alkohol _please_ , karena besok aku ada jadwal." Ujar Sakura sembari mengisaratkan gerakan tangan meminum.

"Tentu gadis cantik, silahkan tunggu minumanmu sebentar."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih Sai." Tak lama Sai pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dengan seorang pria yang sedang tertidur. Sakura menoleh dan memerhatikan lelaki yang disampingnya. Rambutnya berwarna _navy_ , dan bermodelkan pantat ayam. Gadis itu pun hanya tertawa kecil, lucu sekali masih ada seseorang yang mempunyai model rambut pantat ayam seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Saki?"

Sai menyodorkan minuman racikannya kepada Sakura, dan diterima oleh Sakura yang masih terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak Sai, aku hanya tertawa lucu melihat gaya rambut pria ini. Lucu bukan? Seperti pantat ayam."

Lelaki berwajah pucat itu pun hanya tersenyum sembari membersihkan gelas-gelas. "Tapi menurutku ia sangat tampan Saki, kupikir jika kau melihat wajahnya kau akan jatuh cinta."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring, ia meneguk minuman yang diberikan Sai dengan santai. Kemudian ia memainkan jarinya di pegangan gelas seraya tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tidak segampang itu untuk jatuh cinta, apalagi hanya karena wajah Sai."

Sai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. "Aku minta maaf."

Gadis itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pelan " _Its okay_."

Tanpa mereka sadari, lelaki di samping Sakura bangun dan menggerakkan tangannya hingga secara tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas yang berisi wine disampingnya kemudian jatuh mengenai kakinya.

" _Shit_!." Maki pria di samping Sakura sembari mendesis.

Sai dan Sakura yang sedang berbincang pun kaget dan secara reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria disampingnya. Sakura otomatis berdiri dan melihat ke arah kaki pria tersebut, dan benar, ada pecahan kaca yang menancap di kaki pria tersebut.

Pria itu-Sasuke- menahan sakit akibat kecerobohannya. Ia langsung melihat jam dan ternyata setengah empat pagi. Ia menghela napas pelan, akhirnya penderitannya akan berakhir dalam setengah jam kedepan. Saat ia menggerakkan kakinya, ia baru sadar bahwa kakinya tertancap pecahan gelas kaca.

Sasuke mengambil kartu kreditnya kemudian menyerahkannya ke bartender tersebut. "Masukan ke tagihanku, sekalian masukan harga gelas yang baru saja aku jatuhkan." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sai mengambil kartu kredit milik Sasuke, dan kemudian mengurus tagihan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit tuan? Di kakimu sedang tertancap pecahan kaca, _fyi_." Kata Sakura pelan sembari menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Sasuke yang baru sadar ada seseorang di sampingnya pun menoleh dengan cepat.

 _Holy Crap._

Sasuke sedikit membatu sebentar, kemudian ia mengernyapkan kedua matanya sembari berdehem dan mengontrol wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan ya. Ini sakit, tapi di sekitar sini tidak ada rumah sakit. Jadi kupikir aku harus bisa menahan sakitnya sampai pagi." Jawab Sasuke kaku, _oh c'mon_. _Siapa yang tidak akan merasa kaku jika kau baru saja di sapa oleh seseorang yang sedikit menarik perhatianmu?_

Sai kembali dengan membawa kartu kredit milik Sasuke. "Ini tuan kartu kreditmu." Ujar Sai sembari mengembalikan menyodorkan kartu kredit milik Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya kemudian ia memasukannya dalam saku jas nya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai. "Sai, apakah kita masih mempunyai persediaan P3K?"

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu, ada di ruanganku." Sai memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Sai, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Beruntung sekali dirimu tuan, disini kami mempunyai peralatan P3K yang masih tersedia. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura sudah bersiap-siap berdiri, kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Oh iya, Sai, tolong papah pria itu ke ruanganku. Biar aku yang mengobati lukanya."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu aneh, tapi gadis itu tak peduli. Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi ke ruangan Sai meninggalkan Sai dengan Sasuke. Sai berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau dengar kan? Ayo, ku antar kau ke ruangan gadis itu." Tangan Sai terjulur untuk membantu Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Sai.

"Aku tak butuh, sebentar lagi aku akan di jemput. Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas menolak bantuan dari lelaki dihadapannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, bukannya marah, lelaki di depannya ini malah tertawa.

Kali ini Sai dengan cepat memapah paksa Sasuke, sambil berjalan ia kembali berbicara. "Tenang saja, Sakura adalah yang terhebat dalam hal ini. Kau beruntung, biasanya dia jarang kesini karena ia selalu sibuk." Ujar Sai sumringah. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ocehan dari pria yang memapahnya.

Saat sudah sampai di ruangan Sakura, yang bahkan terlihat biasa saja. Hanya ada sofa panjang yang bisa muat 3 orang, meja kecil, _single sofa_ dan lemari usang di pojok. Ia melihat ada tas kecil dan mantel bulu berwarna pink tersampir di _single sofa_ itu.

Sai mendudukan Sasuke di sofa panjang, Sasuke sedikit meringis ketika ia tidak sengaja menyenggolkan kakinya yang terkena pecahan kaca ke meja. Dan tak lama, Sakura pun datang dengan perlengakapan P3K ditangannya.

Ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan Sai berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura meletakkan peralatan P3K tersebut di meja dan mulai membukanya. Ia mengambil sarung tangan dan memakainya. Sasuke melihat dari ujung matanya sekilas.

"Kau yakin bisa? Aku tak mau, alih-alih membuatku sembuh, kau malah membuat infeksiku semakin parah."

Bukannya menjawab, gadis di depannya malah tertawa lebar, dan Sasuke dibuat kagum dengan senyum lepas milik gadis itu tanpa ia sadari. Sasuke memperhatikan betapa cekatan gadis itu memegang benda di peralatan P3K itu, ia juga menyadari bahwa peralatan P3K yang gadis ini bawa ternyata lebih banyak dan lebih bermacam-macam dari P3K yang biasanya. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Aku serius. Aku akan menuntutmu jika sampai infeksiku semakin parah." Ancamku sembari menatap gadis itu.

Akhirnya gadis itupun mendongakkan kepalanya, sehingga aku bisa menatap langsung ke arah matanya.

"Daripada kau berbicara tidak jelas, lebih baik kita berkenalan bukan? Namaku Sakura. Dan laki-laki yang memapahmu itu adalah Sai. Siapa namamu tuan?" Tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sembari menatap kaki Sasuke yang terkena pecahan kaca.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Namaku Sasuke." Kepada orang baru, ia tidak mau memperkenalkan diri memakai nama belakang. Tidak ada alasan spesifik, ia hanya ingin orang lain menghormati dia karena diri sendiri. Bukan karena nama marganya.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. "Tahan sebentar okey." Tangan Sakura perlahan mengambil kaki kanan yang terkena pecahan beling itu kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan. Ia mendengar Sasuke mendesis perih, dan itu wajar. Pecahan gelas yang tadi Sasuke senggol menusuk kakinya lumayan dalam, walaupun sudah dilapisi sepatu.

"Aku harus kembali ke depan, apa kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan Saki?" Ujar Sai khawatir.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu, dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang. Aku ada jadwal jam 10 pagi. Jadi biarkan Deidara yang ambil alih untuk sekarang dan besok. Oke?"

Sai mengacunginya dua jempol kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya ke Sasuke sekarang. Sakura menghela napas. "Tahan oke? Ini akan Sakit."

Pria berambut raven itu mendengus meremehkan. "Silahkan."

Dan dengan perlahan, Sakura mencabut beling yang berukuran lumayan besar dari kaki Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke sebentar, lelaki itu terlihat menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya beling itupun terlepas dari kaki Sasuke.

"Ini belum berakhir." Seringai Sakura. Yang tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

" _Go ahead_. Ini belum ada apa-apanya." Sombong Sasuke. Rasa di kakinya adalah berdenyut-denyut. Tapi tidak mungkin ia bilang seperti itu kepada Sakura. Bisa-bisa ia di anggap laki-laki cenggeng.

Gadis berambut bubble gum ini pun hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mulai melepaskan sepatu Sasuke dan dilanjut ke kaos kakinya. Sasuke sempat meringis sebentar, tapi kemudian mimik mukanya berubah datar kembali. Ia memperhatikan gerakan Sakura yang terlihat sangat ahli, dilihat bagaimana ia membuka kotak P3K tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap Sasuke lumayan lama. "Setelah ku perhatikan, lukamu lumayan dalam. Dan sepertinya memerlukan sampai 3-5 jahitan. Jika kau biarkan sampai pagi, aku takut akan membuat infeksinya semakin parah. Apa kau keberatan jika aku yang menjahit lukamu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin? Apa kau dokter?" Tanya Sasuke binggung. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Aku serius. Apakah kau dokter?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak percaya padaku. Akan ku panggilkan ambulans saja kalau seperti itu." Dan saat ia hendak mengambil ponselnya, ada yang mencengkram lengan kanannya. Dan otomatis membuat pandangan Sakura beralih ke arah sang empu pemilik lengan yang sedang mencengkram lengannya. "Apa?"

Menghela napas pelan, kemudian Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya berharap semoga kau tidak akan membuat kakiku semakin parah dan harus berakhir dengan amputasi." Final Sasuke sembari menatap ke arah lain.

Sakura tersenyum ceria kemudian dengan cepat ia mempersiapkan segala peralatan yang akan ia butuhkan. "Aku akan memberikanmu anestesi lokal, yang akan membuatmu mati rasa di sekitar kaki selama beberapa saat."

"Sesukamu."

Sasuke masih melihat ke arah lain, ia sedikit kaget ketika merasakan jarum tajam baru saja menembus kulit kakinya di bagian yang tadi terkena pecahan. Sakura terus melakukan itu empat kali di setiap sisi lukanya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan mati rasa yang Sakura sebutkan tadi. Ia dan Sakura terdiam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memulai obrolan duluan.

"Hey."

"Apa?" Sahut Sakura.

"Kau perempuan yang menjadi Dj itu bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa kau menjadi Dj? Maksudku, ada banyak pekerjaan yang mungkin lebih baik daripada disini. Kenapa kau memilih menjadi Dj? Apa karena kau tidak punya pilihan lagi?"

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap iris _onyx_ milik Sasuke dengan dalam.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan menjadi Dj? Apa kau baru pertama kali melihat perempuan sepertiku?" Jawab sekaligus bertanya balik.

"Iya. Aku baru pertama kali melihat perempuan sepertimu. Kau tahukan kalau disini terlalu banyak perempuan rendahan, atau bahasa kasarnya _pelacur_. Mereka menjual diri mereka kepada setiap pria disini, baik yang tua maupun muda. Aku sungguh kasihan padamu, maksudku, kau sangat cantik dan baik. Apa kau tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini?" Sasuke berkomentar.

Sasuke sedikit merasakan bahwa jarum jahit itu menembus kulitnya, sakit tapi masih bisa ia tahan. Sakura masih terdiam. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mendengar Sakura berucap.

"Setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasan bukan? Kau tidak bisa men- _judge_ seseorang hanya karena kau melihatnya dari penampilan luar Sasuke-san. Aku paham betul bahwa penampilan luar adalah kesan pertaa yang akan kita ingat pertama tentang orang itu, tapi bukankah orang selalu berkata ' _Don't judge a book by a cover'_ ? Kenapa kau berpikiran bahwa semua perempuan disini begitu? Apa karena kami memakai baju yang _seksi_? Apa karena kami memiliki pekerjaan disini? Apa menurutmu semua orang disini hina?" Sakura melanjutkan. "Apa kau juga berkata seperti itu karena mengasihaniku? Apa kau juga berpikiran bahwa aku disini untuk menjual tubuhku? Jika memang seperti itu pola pikiranmu, aku pikir kau salah besar tentangku dan semua hal disini." Balas Sakura tajam.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan berpikiran seperti itu padanya. Perempuan itu seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan tepat.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, dengan kecantikanmu, kau bahkan bisa menjadi model atau artis Sakura. Aku akui bahwa kau sangat cantik. Tidak perlu kau bekerja di tempat seperti ini." Sasuke menatap sekitar ruangan milik Sakura. "Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau ingin."

Sakura mendengus sembari tertawa remeh. "Kau berkata seolah-olah kau adalah yang paling suci Sasuke-san. Jika memang seperti itu pola pikirmu, kenapa kau bisa ada ditempat yang sama sepertiku? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa disini sangat hina?"

"Aku kesini bukan karena kemauanku, aku disini karena dipaksa oleh temanku yang brengsek." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Jahitan kaki Sasuke telah selesai, Sakura merapihkan kotak P3K dan kemudian melepaskan sarung tangannya dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah dekat lemari. Ia mengambil tisu yang ada di meja dan mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke datar. "Jahitanmu sudah selesai, total 4 jahitan. Aku sudah membalutnya dengan perban agar tidak terkena debu. Kau bisa konsultasikan dengan dokter pribadimu untuk selanjutnya. Dan kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk cek ulang hasil dari jahitan dari tangan seorang Dj rendahan sepertiku." Ujar Sakura sinis.

"Dan, tidak usah khawatir. Jika sampai infeksimu semakin parah, aku sanggup membayar uang perawatan dan juga uang operasimu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari di pojok ruangan. Ia membuka lemari dan mengambil sepasang sendal _slipper_ berwarna biru muda dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kuharap lukamu sembuh, walau hanya di tangani oleh seorang Dj rendahan sepertiku."

Saat Sakura berbalik dan hendak mengambil tas dan mantelnya. Dia berhenti sejenak dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyukai pria sepertimu Sasuke-san, kau melihat seseorang dengan tatapan rendah tanpa tahu cerita sesungguhnya. Kau menghina perempuan seperti kau tidak lahir dari rahim seorang perempuan. Kau menilai seseorang buruk hanya karena mereka bukan dari kalangan atas sepertimu dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri hanya karena kau melihatnya dari penampilan. Aku melihatmu dari penampilan, dan ku pikir kau adalah orang baik. Tapi ternyata, aku salah. Dan kupastikan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku pun adalah salah. Ku akui kau sangat tampan, tapi dengan sifatmu seperti itu, wajah tampanmu hanya menjadi sampah yang membuat orang lain mual melihatnya."

Sasuke dibuat tercenggang dengan perkataan Sakura. Dan kemudian dengan cepat Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menunduk agar bisa menatap langsung mata Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan sikap Sakura, ia hanya bisa terdiam saat ditatap seperti itu oleh perempuan didepannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku dengan baik Sasuke-san. Kau hanya melihat penampilanku. Dan aku ingin tertawa melihat pandanganmu yang lucu, yang menatapku sebagai seorang gadis menyedihkan. Kau mungkin berpikir aku adalah gadis yang buruk, dan aku sama sekali tidak akan menyalahkan penilaianmu tentang itu. Tapi sekali lagi, ku harap kau tidak menilai seseorang dengan buruk hanya karena tampilan luar. Penampilan bisa menipu bukan?" Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Sakura tersenyum lebar mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sasuke. Ia membisikkan dengan nada pelan di telinga Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal."

Dan kemudian Sakura menaikkan badannya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terduduk di sofa sendirian. Ia tak percaya, ada seorang perempuan yang berani membantah bahkan menceramahinya selain ibunya sendiri. Menghela napas kesal, ia menggerutu sembaru menarik rambut ravennya.

'Sial, perempuan itu mengacaukan nalarku!' Pikir Sasuke pusing.

Disaat sedang menundukkan kepalanya, ia mendengar suara Sai memanggilnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat si _pirang_ brengsek dan juga si _nanas_ berjalan sudah ada di depanku. Sasuke mendengus sekaligus membuang muka.

"Aku pikir kau disini bersenang-senang, tapi ternyata tidak eh?" Ujar Naruto sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Antarkan aku sekarang kerumah. Aku ingin pulang." Semprot Sasuke keras.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pelan, kemudian mereka memapah Sasuke. Naruto menyalami Sai dan memberikannya cengiran lebarnya.

"Terima kasih Sai sudah menjaga temanku, kuharap dia tidak merepotkanmu tadi." Ujar Naruto tidak enak. Yang dibalas Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Tenang saja, bukan aku yang mengurusnya, tapi temanku."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, tanpa penasaran siapa teman yang Sai maksud. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada temanmu itu."

Dan kemudian Naruto dan Shikamaru memapah Sasuke ke mobil milik Shikamaru. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, saat menyadari bahwa ini bukan mobilnya.

"Dimana mobilku? Dompetku? Dan ponselku?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Shikamaru menyetir mobil, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kursi belakang. Naruto mengambil tas yang ada di bangku samping Shikamaru dan mengeluarkan dompet dan ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Mobilmu sudah aku simpan dengan aman di garasi rumahmu." Balas Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sangat pusing. Gabungan antara mengantuk dan pusing karena ucapan perempuan di bar itu tadi. Benar-benar membuat kepalanya menjadi double pusing. Ia tidak pernah di kritik secara langsung seumur hidup, dan baru pertama kali ia mendapatkan 'petuah' dari seorang perempuan di club malam sukses membuat ia menjadi triple pusing.

Sepertinya ia menemukan perempuan yang menarik. Dan ia akan pastikan bahwa akan ada pertemuan kedua untuknya dan perempuan berambut pink bernama Sakura tersebut. Dengan koneksinya, ia akan mendapatkan informasi tentang perempuan itu dengan mudah. Dan untuk sekarang, yang ia perlukan hanyalah tidur yang nyenyak. Karena besok ia harus kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

* * *

Acu masih pemula, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun ya. Thank you! 3


	2. One Night Stand?

Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **BAD GIRL GOOD GIRL**

.

.

.

 **ATHENADAP**

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rating : M

.

.

.

Sasusaku AU

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

Aroma obat-obatan terasa menggelitik hidung siapa saja yang lewat di tempat ini. Tentu saja karena ini adalah rumah sakit. Warna putih terlihat mendominasi untuk bangunan ini, dimulai dari cat dinding sampai orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menggunakan jas yang berwarna putih berkeliaran dimana-mana. Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore, dan lorong rumah sakit masih terlihat ramai.

Terlihat lampu merah bertuliskan operasi sedang dilaksanakan padam beberapa saat yang lalu. Satu keluarga yang terdiri atas suami, istri dan anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan mendekati seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Sang dokter tersenyum ramah kepada satu keluarga yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Operasi berjalan lancar dan anak ibu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya." Sahut dokter perempuan berhelaian pink itu dengan tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat pancaran kelegaan dari keluarga yang ada di depannya.

Sang suami terlihat memeluk istrinya sembari menangis haru. Kemudian istrinya melepas pelukan sang suami dan mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap dokter yang di depannya.

"Terima kasih banyak dok." Ucap ibu yang berada di depannya sembari memegang kedua tangan gadis yang baru saja menyelesaikan operasinya. Suami dan anak perempuannya membungkuk hormat kepada sang dokter di depannya.

"Sama-sama, kalian bisa melihatnya kalau ia sudah di pindahkan ke ruang inap biasa. Saya permisi dulu." Dokter itu-Sakura- membungkukkan diri sedikit kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana sembari memijit pangkal lehernya. Ia akan berjalan menuju ruang pribadinya untuk berbaring jika saja tangan kanannya tidak di tarik oleh seseorang. Dan Sakura tahu siapa itu.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Sakura malas tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Sakura. Ia hanya menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke arah yang berlainan dengan arah ruangan Sakura. "Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. Kelelahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang cantik ini akibat operasi yang memakan waktu 5 jam. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat sebentar di ruangannya, bukan diajak kesana kemari.

"Kita belum makan siang Sakura- _chan_ , mari kita makan siang terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak mau kan jika nanti kau malah pingsan alih-alih merawat pasienmu?"Kata Hinata sembari menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih terlihat enggan menatapnya.

"Ayolah, kita makan siang dulu. Setelah itu kau bisa bebas tidur di ruanganmu. _Okay_?"

"Terserah."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana?" Tanya Hinata sembari memasukkan sesendok sayur ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya tak berhenti menatap langsung mata Sakura sedari tadi. Sakura hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya sembari meminum jus jeruknya dengan cepat.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan kemarin."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Orang menyebalkan?"

Setengah gelas jus habis dalam sekali minum oleh Sakura, ia mengambil tisu di meja kemudian mengelap pinggiran bibirnya.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengan lelaki menyebalkan. Padahal ia sangat tampan, tapi ternyata mulutnya tak lebih baik daripada sampah. Aku benar-benar kesal sekali kemarin." Sakura menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, ia menghela nafas kasar.

Mata Hinata menyipit mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya. "Dilihat dari caramu berbicara, sepertinya ia sangat tampan kan? Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkan dengan seksama."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Ia menghinaku hanya karena aku menjadi Dj di tempat Sai. Padahal apa salahnya kan? Aku disana untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk menjual tubuhku. Tapi lelaki itu dengan seenaknya malah menghinaku dan menceramahiku. Tipikal orang kaya yang berotak udang dibalik wajah tampannya."

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Aku setuju, memang masih banyak pria seperti itu bertebaran di luar sana." Komentar Hinata pelan. "Apa kau merasa sakit hati? Perlukah aku mencari pria itu dan menamparnya untukmu?" Kata Hinata marah.

Tawa renyah dari gadis berhelaian pink itu pun terdengar memenuhi kafetaria yang lumayan sepi, yang dibalas tatapan serius dari gadis di depannya.

"Aku serius!" Hinata berteriak kesal. "Kau temanku, dan aku tidak suka jika ada yang menghinamu begitu."

Sakura menghabiskan makan siangnya kembali setelah selesai tertawa, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata dan tersenyum sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak. Hanya saja, hal itu sedikit menggangguku ketika ia menganggap aku seperti barang murahan." Ia menenggak habis jus jeruknya kemudian terdiam sebentar sembari menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Lagipula aku sudah memberikannya sedikit _peringatan_."

Hinata tersenyum paham. "Bagus, pria seperti itu memang butuh ' _sedikit peringatan'_ "

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam Hinata. "Kurasa sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan tentang diriku. Tapi tentangmu bukan begitu? Wahai gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. " Sakura tersenyum menggoda kepada Hinata. Sakura melihat wajah Hinata berubah menjadi semerah tomat hingga ke telinga. Hinata akan seperti itu jika digoda, sungguh pengaruh ajaib dari tunangannya yang mampu membuat wajah Hinata bisa semerah tomat segar.

Sakura dan Hinata berdiri, meninggalkan bekas makan mereka dan melenggang pergi menuju lift.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu Uzumaki-Uzumaki mini nanti Hinata, sepertinya punya 4 bagus. Atau 5?" Tanya Sakura sembari berpose seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir keras. Mata _emerald_ nya melirik nakal ke arah temannya itu. Wajahnya sungguh sangat merah. Dia sungguh suka menggoda teman satunya ini.

Pintu lift terbuka, Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya. Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Saat Sakura masuk, ia disambut dengan angin yang masih hangat tetapi mengandung dinginnya musim dingin. Pintu lift kembali tertutup ketika Hinata berbicara dengan gugup.

"S-sudah h-hentikan Sakura- _chan_. A-aku sangat m-malu." Cicit Hinata sambil masih menutup wajahnya. Sakura tertawa lebar kemudian memeluk bahu temannya. "Kau sungguh menggemaskan! Aku sangat menyayangimu Hinata!" Teriak Sakura kencang, untung keadaan lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehingga tidak mengganggu yang lain.

 _Ting_.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, menunjukan lantai tempat berada ruangan Sakura. Gadis berhelaian pink itu pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku pergi dulu, kalau kau butuh apa-apa datang saja ke ruanganku _okay_? _Bye_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Lorong lantai 8 ini sangat sepi, sehingga suara hentakan _heels_ milik Sakura bergema seiring langkah kakinya berjalan.

"Aku sungguh butuh tidur." Ucap Sakura sembari membuka pintu ruangannya dan menutupnya pelan. Ia melemparkan badannya ke sofa. Dingin yang cukup dari _ac_ dan cuaca di musim dingin membuatnya langsung terlelap masuk ke alam bawah sadar sembari menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke- _sama_."

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah masuk ke rumahnya dengan datar. Disusul suara mobil yang semakin mengecil kemudian menghilang, tanda Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu tidak menjawab sapaan dari kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ruang tamu untuk mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar.

"Dimana yang lain Ayame?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memperhatikan rumahnya sangat sepi.

"Tuan dan nyonya sedang pergi ke Korea untuk 3 hari ke depan Sasuke- _sama_. Sedangkan Itachi- _sama_ akan pulang sekitar jam 11 malam. Beliau mendapatkan shift malam untuk 1 minggu kedepan." Jelas Ayame sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tapi bayangan gadis berambut pink itu itu sungguh mengusiknya. Ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "Aku ingin mandi dulu."

Ayame mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah Sasuke. "Baik Sasuke- _sama_."

Setelah sampai ke kamarnya, Sasuke segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya di mulai dari jas sampai pakaian dalamnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang kotor di samping wastafel.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyalakan pemanas air dan mengatur suhunya agar tidak terlalu panas atau dingin. Tubuh hasil dari latihan _gym_ rutinnya pun terbasahi oleh air _shower_. Ia bisa merasakan air dari shower itu membasahi setiap _inchi_ dari tubuhnya dan membuat rileks setiap ototnya yang tegang. Ia menghela nafas pelan sembari membiarkan dirinya di basahi oleh air dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa berdenyut-denyut di kakinya ketika lukanya terkena air.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian kemarin. Perempuan berhelai pink yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia akui perempuan itu sangat cantik. Bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga menarik. Sesuatu dari dirinya berhasil menarik Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelidikinya lebih jauh.

Ia membayangkan Sakura yang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun berada di dekapannya. Mereka berpelukan membagi kehangatan di tengah musim dingin ini di dalam kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang memegang kendali atas tubuh Sakura. Bibirnya dan bibir ranum milik gadis itu pun bertemu dan saling bertaut tidak ingin saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Tangannya meremas payudara perempuan itu, memanjakannya dan memberikan surga dunia kepada perempuan bernama Sakura itu. Kemudian bibirnya turun menyusuri leher dan memberikan _kissmark_ disana. Dilanjutkan melumat kedua payudara ranum milik perempuan itu secara bergantian, ia membayangkan raut wajah kenikmatan milik perempuan itu yang di akibatkan oleh dirinya. Sebelah tangannya turun ke bagian bawah milik gadis itu, dan-

Sasuke membelakkan kedua matanya, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Apakah sebegitu besarnya pengaruh perempuan itu padanya? Demi Kami- _sama_ , ia bahkan baru sekali bertemu dengan perempuan itu dan ia sudah membayangkan melakukan _seks_ dengannya? Apa yang salah dengan otak jeniusnya?

Sasuke merasakan bagian bawahnya berdenyut dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat kejantanannya berdiri tegak dengan sempurna dan membesar. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengatur air menjadi dingin untuk meredakan hawa nafsunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tinggi. Air dingin menerpa tubuhnya, tapi ternyata tidak membantu banyak untuk meredakan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Padahal ia hanya membayangkannya, dan kejantanannya sudah berdiri setegak ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika seandainya kejantanannya berhasil menembus bagian kewanitaan milik wanita itu. Pasti itu akan nikmat sekali. Dan ia bersumpah ia akan mewujudkannya _asap_ *.

Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengambil sabun cair, hasrat ini harus segera di turunkan. Karena air dingin tidak membantu banyak, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah _bermain_ _solo_. Tangannya yang berisikan sabun cair itupun menyentuh kejantanannya dan segera memaju-mundurkan dengan cepat. Sabun cair sungguh sangat _multi-fungs_ i. Selain untuk membersihkan tubuh, juga untuk hal yang seperti ini.

Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, menyambut pancaran air dingin yang langsung mengenai wajahnya. Di wajahnya tercetak jelas mimik muka kenikmatannya. Wajahnya terpejam sembari mulutnya menganga lebar, keluar kepulan asap dari mulutnya saat ia mengucapkan satu nama.

"Sakura.."

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Bangun Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Hinata berulang kali. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura pelan. "Ayo bangun, kau punya satu operasi lagi Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura meregangkan badannya kemudian berbalik hingga wajahnya menghadap ke sandaran sofa. "Beri aku 5 menit lagi _please_." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, kau sudah tidur selama satu setengah jam, dan sekarang saatnya kembali bekerja." Dengan tegas Hinata menarik tangan Sakura sehingga mau tak mau Sakura terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Baiklah aku menyerah." Ujar Sakura sebal ketika dipaksa bangun. Ia memilih duduk sebentar kemudian mengambil gelas yang berisikan air minum di meja kecil samping sofa ini kemudian meneguknya dalam sekali minum.

"Aku cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu sebentar, tunggu aku." Kata Sakura sembari bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata. Ia melipat lengan bajunya sampai ke sikut sambil menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari sembari menghela nafas pelan. Pekerjaan memang selalu mengambil waktunya.

.

.

.

"Lukamu akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi. Aku mengingatkanmu agar tidak lupa meminum obat dan mengoleskan salep yang sudah aku berikan sebelum kau tidur. " Ujar Kabuto sembari merapihkan peralatan kesehatan yang ia bawa.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap dokter pribadinya itu. Sasuke menyenderkan setengah badannya di kepala kasur. Ia memainkan ponselnya, mengabaikan tatapan Kabuto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku masih heran, dimana kau diperban seperti tadi pagi? Apa dari rumah sakit?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan dari ponselnya ke arah Kabuto. Ia membayangkan kembali adegan perempuan _buble gum_ itu merawat kakinya saat di club tadi subuh.

"Ada seseorang yang merawat kakiku di club yang aku datangi." Jawab Sasuke. ia melirik sekilas ke arah kakinya yang sudah di ganti perbannya oleh Kabuto. "Kakiku tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik. Ia sedikit takut bahwa ada yang salah, tapi penjelasan Kabuto selanjutnya membuatnya tenang.

"Tidak, dilihat dari jahitannya itu seperti dilakukan oleh seseorang yang terlatih. Aku hanya kagum, jarang-jarang seseorang dari bukan latar belakang medis bisa melakukan jahitan serapih itu. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, jika luka seperti ini tidak cepat di tangani itu bisa berakibat fatal untukmu."

Kabuto bangkit seraya menenteng tas miliknya. "Aku pergi dulu. Besok aku akan kembali." Kata Kabuto. "Tolong jangan lupa perkataan ku tadi, jika kau menurut kemungkinan besar luka mu akan sembuh dalam waktu 3 hari."

 _BLAM._

Pintu kamar miliknya tertutup dan meninggalkan keheningan di dalam kamar milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Interior kamar yang bernuansa hitam dan abu-abu seolah-olah menggambarkan sifat sang pemilik. Sasuke masih memainkan ponselnya dengan diam. Sampai ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali.

 _TOK._

 _TOK._

 _TOK._

"Sasuke- _sama_ , saya mengantarkan makan malam." Ujar Ayame pelan.

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya di samping badannya. "Masuk." Jawab Sasuke.

Ayame membuka pintu dan melenggang masuk sembari membawa nampan berisi makan malam untuk tuannya, ia menyimpan makan malam milik tuannya di meja kecil dibawah _tv led_ milik tuannya dan mengambil nampan kosong bekas sebelumnya.

"Saya pamit undur diri dulu Sasuke- _sama_." Ayame membungkukkan sedikit badannya kemudian keluar dari kamar tuan nya. Saat hendak menutup pintu, tangannya di tahan oleh tangan lain. Ayame mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya dan senyum ramah terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Tanpa kata-kata, ia membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan orang itu.

Sang pemilik tangan itupun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Menatap pemuda yang setengah berbaring di kasur _king size_ miliknya. Pemuda itupun melirik ke arah pintu, ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali tanda setuju ke arah pria yang memakai masker hitam.

"Apa yang kau temukan Kakashi?" Kata Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang merupakan tangan kanannya.

Pria bermasker-Kakashi- mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna coklat dari jas nya. Ia menyerahkan map tersebut ke arah pria yang merupakan atasannya tanpa berbicara. Sasuke menerimanya dan membuka perlahan map yang ia minta dari Kakashi tadi pagi. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar, sesuai harapannya. Kakashi sungguh dapat diandalkan jika diberikan tugas seperti ini.

"Saya mendapatkan informasinya dengan lengkap Sasuke- _sama_. Silahkan Sasuke- _sama_ cek terlebih dahulu." Kata Kakashi sembari menatap Sasuke datar. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan sekilas lembar demi lembar yang ada di dalam map berwarna coklat ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Kau boleh pergi."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti ketika mendengar ucapan lelaki di depannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar milik atasannya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya yang luas. Saat hendak membuka map itu, terdengar suara dering ponsel miliknya yang menginterupsi gerakan tangan milik Sasuke saat hendak membuka map berwarna coklat itu. Ia menyimpan map tersebut di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan ia pun mengangkat ponselnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan sahabat pirang berjalannya itu.

"Ada apa?! APAKAH KAU LUPA KALAU SEKARANG ADALAH PESTA PELEPASAN MASA LAJANGKU HAH SIALAN?!" Pekik Naruto keras. Telinganya hampir tuli. Duren busuk itu benar-benar mencari mati rupanya.

"Aku tidak lupa brengsek, aku baru saja selesai _check up_ luka di kakiku." Sasuke bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya dengan langkah tegap. Sakit di kakinya masih bisa ia tahan. "Aku akan datang dalam setengah jam." Sasuke menutup ponselnya secara sepihak dan melemparkan benda persegi itu ke ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Tangannya terulur membuka pintu lemari dan menarik acak pakaian yang mengantung disana. Ia membuka pakaian rumahnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang ia ambil tadi.

Kakinya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, entah apa yang Kabuto lakukan pada kakinya tapi ia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Ini masih bisa ia tahan. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu berjalan seperti orang pincang sekarang, harga dirinya terlampau tinggi untuk membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah sudi menunjukan kelemahannya kepada siapapun

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sahabat tololnya jelas tidak akan membiarkan ia tenang jika ia tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya disana. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus datang.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat cantik _forehead_."

Sakura memutarkan matanya malas. "Kau sudah mengucapkannya 10 kali _pig_." Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya, wajahnya merenggut dengan kesal. Matanya sekarang serasa ada beban 100kg. "Demi _kami-sama_ , apa yang kau lakukan pada mataku Ino? Kenapa mataku berat sekali seperti semua dosaku berkumpul disana hah?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Ino hanya tertawa keras. Tangannya terulur mengambil bedak dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura. "Itu bulu mata palsu _forehead_. Kau akan semakin cantik dengan bulu mata yang indah."

Sakura menepis tangan temannya yang berada di wajahnya, ia memutarkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Ino dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Biarkan aku memakai maskara saja, jangan bulu mata palsu _pig_. Kau tidak mau kan mataku jadi buta jika bulu mata palsu itu menusuk mataku?"

Ino menghela napas pelan. Riasan Sakura sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal riasan untuk dirinya. Ino berkacak pinggang melihat teman pinknya ini. "Dasar gadis tolol, asal kau jauhkan tanganmu dari matamu maka kau tidak akan buta _. Problem solved_. " Putus Ino sembari berjalan ke arah berlainan menuju _walk in closet_. Jemari lentik dengan cat kuku berwarna merahnya sibuk memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuk tema pesta hari ini. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah _dress_ berwarna merah terang. Ia tersenyum bangga, _ini cocok untuk dirinya._

Tangannya mengambil _mini dress_ berwarna merah itu dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kanannya. Ia kembali menyusuri kumpulan _dress_ miliknya dengan teliti. Mencari yang cocok sesuai selera sahabatnya, dan ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _dress_ berwarna hitam. Tak banyak berpikir, ia segera mengambil dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakura yang diterima dengan cepat.

"Pakai itu, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Sedangkan Sakura langsung memakai baju pilihan Ino. Setelah memakai baju pilihan Ino, Sakura melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca _fullbody_ milik Ino. Tanpa sadar Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas, ia tersenyum puas dengan baju yang dipilihkan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu. _Mini dress_ berwarna _black_ yang bagian depannya berbentuk _V neck_ dari leher sampai ke perut ratanya, ia memiringkan badanya sedikit untuk melihat bagian belakangnya. Bagian belakangnya _backless_ sampai ke pinggul ramping miliknya, menampilkan punggung halus miliknya. _Mini dress_ yang ia pakai pun sangat pendek, 15 cm di atas lutut. Dilengkapi rantai emas tipis yang menghubungkan bagian leher sampai bagian pinggul. Dress ini seolah-seolah memeluk erat badan Sakura.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Ino sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sahabat pirangnya. "Wow, kau terlihat sempurna _forehead_." Siul Ino ketika melihat Sakura dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya melingkari leher Sakura dan ikut bercermin. Sakura diam tidak menjawab perkataan sahabatnya, matanya melirik memperhatikan dress milik Ino.

 _Mini dress_ berwarna merah menjadi pilihan Ino. Bagian belakang _backless_ yang membuat kullit putih miliknya sangat kontras dengan warna dress yang ia pakai. _Dress_ bermodelkan _shabrina_ itu menampilkan leher dan bahu mulus milik Ino. Jarak antara lutut dengan dress yang ia pakai adalah 15 cm seperti Sakura, yang membuat kaki jenjang miliknya terlihat menggoda.

Ino sudah melakukan make up nya tadi selama 10 menit, dan itu sudah cukup untuk seseorang yang ahli dalam merias wajah seperti dirinya. Ia memperhatikan Ino kembali. _Well_ , pakaian apapun sebenarnya bagus jika Ino yang pakai. Bahkan karung sekalipun. Pikir Sakura masam.

 _TIIN._

 _TIIN._

 _TIIN._

Mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino bertatapan dengan iris _emerald_ milik Sakura. Ino menyeringai sembari menatap Sakura nakal. "Siap untuk _party_ Sakura?"

Tangan Sakura merangkul pinggang Ino dan membalasnya dengan lirikan nakal. "Tentu Ino, mari kita rayakan pesta pelepasan masa lajang Naruto dan Hinata dengan meriah." Dan keduanya tertawa kencang dan berjalan ke luar rumah Ino.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik mulai terdengar dari luar club saat Sakura dan Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Mereka duduk di depan meja bartender. Sai yang melihat kedatangan Sakura dan Ino tersenyum senang.

"Hai Sayang." Kata Sai sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Ino. Bibir mereka saling bersatu dengan cepat. Saling bergulat melupakan Sakura yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hey _lovebird_ , tolong cari kamar sekarang juga. Jangan menyuguhiku pemandangan _live_ seperti itu." Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, baru Ino dan Sai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ino memberikan senyum 3 jari miliknya.

"Sorry _forehead_ , aku lupa. Kau tahu lah, aku dan Sai sudah lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Ino dengan mimik wajah memelas miliknya dan kembali duduk dengan benar.

"Untuk kedua gadis cantik dan menawan." Ujar Sai sembari memberikan minuman untuk Sakura dan Ino.

" _Thanks_ Sai." Sahut Sakura langsung meminum habis yang diberikan oleh Sai. Ia melirik Sahabat pirangnya yang sedang berciuman kembali dengan Sai. Bahkan Tangan Sai sampai meraba-raba tubuh Ino. Sakura memalingkan tatapannya dari mereka berdua dan mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelepon Hinata.

"Hinata, aku sudah di club bersama Ino." Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah pasangan disampingnya. "Dan juga Sai."

"Kesini Sakura, teman-teman Naruto- _kun_ sudah ada di sini. Minta Sai mengantarkan kalian kesini ya." Dan panggilan itu ditutup sepihak oleh Hinata. Sakura memutarkan bola matanya kesal.

"Sai cukup, kau bisa menunggangi Ino nanti _okey_? Sekarang antarkan kita ke tempat Hinata dulu." Sakura meringis saat melihat Ino. Ino hampir telanjang di meja bar demi kami- _sama_! Tidakkah mereka melihat bahwa ini masih di tempat umum? Mereka bisa mencari kamar kalau mau. Pikir Sakura malas.

Ino merapihkan pakaian dan makeup nya yang agak berantakan, juga rambutnya. Nafas Ino dan Sai terengah-engah. Setelah menguasai dirinya, Sai bangkit sembari merangkul Ino. "Ayo."

Sakura mengikuti mereka dari belakang, mereka melewati lautan manusia yang bergerak kesana-kemari dengan liar. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan tak merasa aneh ketika ia melihat pasangan yang berciuman dengan liar, penari telanjang berlenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya dihadapan pria-pria tua, atau bahkan yang sudah _make out_ di pojok ruangan _. Ini pemandangan biasa_ , batinnya mengingatkan.

Suara dentuman musik dan suara orang bertawa terdengar memenuhi tempat ini, terdengar juga desahan-desahan yang saling bersahutan dari segala arah. Tidak mau munafik, Sakura merasa bahwa ia sedikit terangsang sekarang. Bahkan saat ia melihat Sai dan Ino bercumbu tadi ia sudah merasa bahwa bagian bawahnya berkedut-kedut dan sedikit basah. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

 _Tidak! Aku disini untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk melakukan one night stand._ Batinnya mengingatkan.

 _Bukankah one night stand juga bersenang-senang?_ Pikiran Sakura menyahut.

Oke, Sakura merasa gila sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa ia punya kepribadian ganda dalam tubuhnya. Besok ia harus berkonsultasi dengan temannya yang juga seorang dokter kejiwaan.

Sai membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan Ino. Pintu itu bertuliskan ruangan VVIP, _well_ , Hinata dan Naruto menyewa tempat mahal. Sakura, Ino, dan Sai disambut oleh Naruto yang langsung berdiri ketika melihat kedatangan mereka.

" _Hello girls and boy. Wellcome to the party_." Senyum sumringah Naruto tercetak lebar di wajahnya, ia berjabat tangan dan memeluk sebentar Sai. Kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan Ino ke arah meja bundar yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang yang tidak Sakura kenal.

Hinata memeluk Sakura dan Ino sebentar. Kemudian Hinata menepuk kedua tangannya, "Hai. Um, kenalkan Ini adalah temanku. Yang berambut pink ini bernama-"

"Sakura?"

Semua orang, termasuk Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan membelakkan kedua bola matanya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Matanya masih tidak berpaling dan berkedip dari seorang perempuan yang ia kenali. Atau _sangat_ ia kenali.

"Te, Temari- _neesan_?" Cicit Sakura pelan. Wajahnya sangat tegang, berbanding balik dengan wajah lawan bicaranya yang tersenyum lebar. Perempuan yang ia panggil Temari itupun bangkit dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sakura, kemana saja dirimu? Kenapa kau jarang mengunjungiku dan adikku?" Oh tidak, inilah pembicaraan yang sangat Sakura hindari selama ini.

"Kau mengenal temanku Temari-san?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Mewakili semua orang yang berada di meja itu. Temari melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, sebelumnya keluargaku pernah tinggal di Amerika. Karena aku dan adikku sedang melanjutkan kuliah disana. Dan aku bertemu dengan Sakura, dia ini adalah teman adikku."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya paham. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong tadi, "Yang berambut pink ini bernama Haruno Sakura, dia adalah Dj disini. Dan perempuan _barbie_ ini bernama Yamanaka Ino, dia seorang desainer dan sekarang membuka butik miliknya sendiri disini."

Ino tersenyum lebar dan langsung duduk, sedangkan Sakura membungkukkan bahunya sedikit. "Mohon bantuannya." Kemudian ikut duduk disamping Ino. Sakura merasakan tatapan aneh dari Temari. Tapi Sakura pura-pura tak sadar.

Mereka saling berkenalan dan Sakura sudah dapat masing-masing nama dari setiap orang yang melingkari meja bundar ini. Dan ia memperhatikannya satu persatu dari pinggir kanannya.

 _Yamanaka Ino._ Sahabat pirang gilanya.

 _Sai._

 _Hyuga Hinata_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Nara Shikamaru._

 _Sabaku Temari._ Sakura meringis dan tersenyum tipis saat tatapannya bertemu dengan wanita ini.

 _Hyuga Neji._ Kakak Hinata tentu saja.

 _Tenten._

Dan dirinya, _Haruno Sakura._

Sial, hanya dia yang sendiri disini. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi ia tidak berkata apapun, seketika ia kehilangan nafsunya untuk bersenang-senang. Kalau tahu begini, ia lebih baik bergelut dengan berkas-berkas pasien yang memusingkan. Daripada menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Sakura baru sadar bahwa kursi di samping kirinya kosong, ia memanggil Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, apa ada yang belum datang?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ bilang, satu lagi temannya belum datang." Sakura mengguman tak jelas.

Pintu terbuka dan masuk pelayan, membawakan mereka _wine_ , _alkohol_ dan _beer_. Kemudian menyusunnya di hadapan mereka. Semua asik berbincang-bincang. Sakura mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cepat.

Tak lama, Ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras, ia terlonjak kaget tapi mampu mengontrol dirinya dengan cepat. Lain hal nya dengan tunangan Hinata, yang sudah berdiri tegak dan berteriak kencang.

"KAU MAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN HAH?! DASAR BRENGSEK KAU TEME!" Sakura kembali kaget, tapi karena mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menggema di ruangan Ini. Ino berdiri kemudian memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras. "BRENGSEK! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN SIALAN!" Wajah Naruto memucat kemudian ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Hinata- _chan_ , aku takut. Kita usir Ino ya?" Naruto memelas sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, pura-pura takut. Ino mendengus kesal kemudian kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang terpaku di pintu, niatnya ia akan membuat durian busuk itu kaget, malah ia sekarang yang kaget. Bukan karena teriakan menggelegar dari Naruto atau wanita berambut pirang itu. Tapi dengan keberadaan seorang perempuan bersurai pink yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Tak sadar dengan keberadaan dirinya.

Ia yang awalnya kesal karena dipaksa datang, seketika sumringah. Tapi ia mendatarkan kembali mimik wajahnya dan berjalan dengan gagah ke arah perempuan berhelaian pink itu.

Sakura merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya, dan ia tak bisa menahan ekspresi kagetnya saat melihat siapa yang berada disampingnya. Ia menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar saat ia mencium aroma _mint_ yang sangat memabukkan dari pria disampingnya ini. Kedua alisnya bersatu dan matanya menatap tajam laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

"Kau-?" Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa dengan ucapan sinis dari perempuan _sexy_ disampingnya. Ia hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai jawaban. Seketika semua hening ketika mendengar teriakan kaget Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Apa kau mengenal si _Teme_?" Naruto memandang keduanya bergantian. Sakura mendengus kesal dan meminum alkoholnya dalam sekali teguk tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Sai menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto dengan tampang datarnya. "Tentu saja, mereka bertemu kemarin. Malah yang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka Sasuke-san itu Sakura." Naruto berdiam sebentar seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menatap Sai lagi. "Jadi teman yang kau maksud kemarin itu adalah Sakura?" Yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sai.

Hinata menyadari alarm bahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis bersurai pink itu kepadanya, ia sedikit bergidik ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar marah kepadanya. Suasana seketika menjadi canggung, Hinata memutarkan otaknya mencari cara dalam diam. Ujung matanya melirik sekilas ke arah tunangannya. Seolah-olah bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tapi semua orang dikagetkan saat melihat Ino tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak kencang. "Bagaimana jika kita bermain _Truth or Dare_?" Tangannya mengambil botol alkohol yang sudah habis dan menggerakkannya di udara. "Cukup mudah, awal permainan adalah _Truth_ dan kedua adalah _Dare_. Begitu terus sampai selesai. Jika ujung botol yang runcing ini mengarah ke salah satu di antara kita, maka yang memberikan perintah adalah seseorang yang berhadapan dengan ujung lebar ini." Tunjuknya ke arah bawah botol.

Semua menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju, Sakura hanya diam. Ia sudah terlanjut kesal. Dua kejadian dalam satu jam terakhir benar-benar merusak moodnya kali ini. Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Temari yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Shikamaru. Seketika perasaan takut masuk kedalam badannya. Dari reaksi Temari tadi, ia tahu Temari pasti bertanya-tanya tentang ucapan Hinata. Tapi memilih membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Perasaan kesal tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya.

Sebisa mungkin ia tidak boleh berbicara dengan Temari. Harus.

"Mari kita mulai, karena aku yang mempunyai acara ini maka aku harus pertama." Ucap Naruto semangat sehingga menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Tangannya memutar botol kosong itu dengan cepat dan mulut botol berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Dan yang memberikan perintah adalah Tenten.

"A-aku?" Hinata menganga tak percaya.

Neji melirik ke arah Tenten. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan Tenten?"

"Aku ingin kau jujur Hinata, apa yang kau suka dari Naruto?" Tanya Tenten. Hinata membelakkan matanya dan membuang muka ke samping. Malu ditanya hal seperti itu di depan banyak orang.

"A-aku menyukai segala hal dari Naruto-kun. M-mungkin, yang paling a-aku suka adalah sifat baiknya." Ia berkata agak tersendat-sendat dan menatap Tenten sekilas. Tenten mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah giliranku sekarang." Ia memutarkan botol itu kembali, dan sekarang berhenti di depan Ino. Ino mendengus kesal. "Jangan menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh Shikamaru." Ujar Ino kepada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menunjuk Sai. "Lakukan ciuman tanpa berhenti selama dua menit dengannya Ino." Sai terpaku, Ino membatu. Tapi akhirnya Ino menyerah. "Baiklah." Tangan Ino terulur meraih wajah Sai dan mereka mulai berciuman. Shikamaru menyetel stopwatch dari jam tangannya dan menatap mereka datar. Semua terdiam mendengar perintah Shikamaru yang agak 'frontal' itu.

"Shikamaru, apakah itu tidak berlebihan? Itu menjurus ke hal seksual jika kau tak tahu." Protes Temari kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya diam kemudian menyalakan rokok miliknya. "Kita semua sudah besar, ayolah. Lagipula aku menyuruhnya melakukan itu dengan pasangannya. Bukan denganku atau calon mempelai pria, kan? Tak apa, biar makin menarik bukan?" Mata Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto dan dibalas cengiran khas milik pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, yang kalah tidak boleh menolak pertanyaan atau perintah dari yang menang. Itu syarat permainan ini." Sahut Naruto semangat sembari memeluk erat pinggang Hinata.

Bunyi alarm dari jam tangan Shikamaru tanda bahwa 2 menit sudah terlewat, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sai atau Ino mau menyudahi acara mereka. Suara Shikamaru kembali terdengar. "Cukup kalian, waktu sudah selesai." Tapi pasangan itu tak mendengarkan, malah bibir Sai turun ke arah leher jenjang milik Ino.

Sakura kembali menegak alkohol miliknya dan mendorong punggung Ino kasar. "Cari kamar _pig_! Demi _kami-sama_ , aku tidak mau melihat Sai menunggangimu disini! Cepat cari kamar!" Sai yang merasa diberikan lampu hijau, segera mengangkat tubuh Ino ala bridal style dan keluar ruangan tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kemudian mereka hilang dari pandangan saat pintu tertutup rapat.

Sasuke bersiul rendah mendengar perkataan perempuan di sampingnya. "Pikiranmu kotor juga ya?" Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda di bibirnya. "Kau baru mendengar perkataanku tuan, pikiranku lebih dari itu." Sasuke membuat mimik wajah kaget yang dibuat-buat kemudian diam. Tidak menjawab perkataan perempuan tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan, kemudian senyum kecil tercipta di wajah keduanya.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru. Putar kembali botolnya, karena yang seharusnya memutar botol malah pergi meninggalkan permainan." Kata Naruto diikuti dengan anggukan malas dari Shikamaru.

Permainan terus berlanjut, diikuti dengan pertanyaan dan perintah yang diluar akal sehat. Semua terlihat menikmati keadaan, tak terkecuali dengan Sakura. Yang awalnya merasa kesal kemudian ikut tertawa dengan lepas.

.

.

.

Tangannya kembali menegak gelas alkoholnya yang ke 16. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia melihat beberapa orang sudah tak ada. Seingatnya, yang pertama keluar adalah Ino dan Sai. Sudah jelas mereka pasti melakukan _seks_ di ruangan Sai. Kemudian Neji dan Tenten, katanya Tenten ingin ikut menari di lantai _dance_. Disusul oleh Shikamaru dan Temari yang ijin pulang dulu, ia tak ingat alasannya apa tapi ia dengan jelas merasakan pelukan erat Temari dan ucapan Temari ditelinganya yang mengatakan sampai bertemu lagi. Tapi yang ia rasakan hanya bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Ia malah berharap bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, terutama dengan keluarga mereka.

Berarti sekarang yang tersisa hanya Naruto, Hinata, dirinya, juga pria menyebalkan disampingnya.

Sasuke.

Botol kembali diputar oleh Hinata. Sasuke memperhatikan diam-diam wajah gadis disampingnya. Wajah yang memerah, mata tertutup karena mengantuk dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Keringat membanjiri tubuh perempuan pink ini. Padahal suhu sedang dingin-dinginnya, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk wanita ini. Iris onyx miliknya tak sengaja melihat leher jenjang yang terpampang jelas di matanya. Seolah-olah mengundang bibir Sasuke untuk bermain-main disana.

 _Sial, sabar Sasuke kecil. Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti_. Batin Sasuke mengingatkan.

Ujung botol menunjuk Sasuke dengan tepat, yang artinya yang memberikan perintah kepada Sasuke adalah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum jahil.

" _Well_ Sasuke, _dare_ untukmu dariku adalah..."

Sakura membelakkan matanya mendengar ucapan dari calon suami sahabatnya itu. Matanya langsung menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat.

"Jangan bercanda denganku Naruto" Desis Sakura bahaya, tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Kalau kau menolak, berarti kau pecundang Sakura. Semua menerima pertanyaan dan perintah dengan lapang dada. Kenapa dirimu tidak?" Tantang Naruto.

Saat Sakura hendak membalas perkataan Naruto, badannya seketika menegang ketika ia merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dan tangan itu adalah milik pria arogan yang berada di sampingya.

"Lepaskan. Tanganmu. Dariku. Jika tidak, bukan hanya kakimu yang aku rusak, tapi _masa depanmu_ juga." Alih-alih melepaskan, pria itu malah makin mengeratkan lilitan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura tidak mau berbohong, ia menyukai wangi pria yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya itu. Wangi _mint_ yang bercampur dengan keringat justru membuat wanginya terasa lebih menggoda. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan betapa berototnya lengan pria itu, dan ia menatap mata lelaki disampingnya ini.

Pria itu memakai celana jeans yang menggantung dengan indah di pinggulnya, dan atasannya menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam yang tetap tidak bisa menutupi otot-otot di badannya. Demi _kami-sama_ , Sakura baru sadar kalau pria ini sangat tampan. Sepertinya _kami-sama_ membuat pria ini sambil tersenyum.

Sakura diam saja ketika tangan Sasuke menariknya mendekat, sehingga ia sekarang duduk mengangkangi pria itu. _Dress_ yang Sakura pakai tersingkap sehingga paha putih mulus milik terpampang jelas di wajah Sasuke. Iris _emerald_ miliknya bertemu dengan iris _onyx_ milik pria di depannya. Jika dalam keadaan normal Sakura akan menampar pria itu, tapi lain hal nya jika alkohol sudah mengambil alih pikirannya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya ketika menatap wajah Sasuke, walai ia masih perawan tapi ia bukan gadis polos yang tak mengerti tatapan pria di depannya ini.

Itu tatapan gairah, dan Sakura sedikit bangga bahwa ia yang menciptakan tatapan itu di wajah tampan pria di depannya.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia sekarang sedang terangsang dan tanpa sadar Sakura makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Meski masih terhalang dengan celana pria itu dan celana dalam milik Sakura, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan dengan jelas bukti gairah Sasuke yang menusuk dengan keras di bagian kewanitaannya.

Adegan erotis dari film yang pernah ia tonton perlahan memenuhi pikirannya. Ia membayangkan bahwa aktor utamanya adalah dirinya dan pria tampan di depannya ini. Sakura mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kedutan nikmat di kewanitaannya dan basah untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke tersenyum geli ketika merasakan celananya basah oleh cairan dari perempuan di depannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman lembut dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura erat.

Sakura membelakkan kedua matannya lebar, memang bukan _first kiss_ , tapi ia kaget ketika pria itu berani menciumnya. Ia terpaku sejenak, ia bisa merasakan bibir hangat itu di bibirnya. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura tidak membalas ciumannya pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dalam. Ciuman yang awalnya perlahan dan menggoda, berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah. Ciuman itu terasa memabukkan bagi Sakura, lebih dari alkohol yang sudah diminumnya.

Akal sehatnya mengalah dan ia pun balas ciuman Sasuke sambil meremas rambut _navy_ pria itu. Sakura membuka mulutnya, sehingga memudahkan lidah Sasuke untuk menjelajahi dan mengabsen gigi perempuan itu.

Sakura menepuk dada bidang milik Sasuke beberapa kali, tanda bahwa ia kehabisan nafas. Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi lebar milik Sakura. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, terutama Sakura. Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan seperti candu baginya, dan ia tidak puas jika hanya sekali.

Badan Sakura menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke di samping telinga kanannya. "Kau begitu menggairahkan Sakura, aku tak sabar untuk menunggangimu segera." Sakura yang sudah mabuk hanya tersenyum nakal kemudian menurunkan tangannya ke arah gundukan di tengah paha Sasuke. "Kalau begitu apalagi yang kau tunggu Sasuke-kun?"

Mata Sasuke sudah dipenuhi gairah sekarang, ia harus mendapatkan Sakura bagaimanapun caranya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura keras. Tangannya meraba punggung halus Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian menurunkan usapannya ke bokong perempuan itu dan meremasnya dengan kencang. Sakura mendesis nikmat dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke hampir melakukan seks dengan Sakura di meja itu jika saja ia tak mendengar suara Naruto yang berdehem mengingatkan. "Hey _teme_ , _get a room please_! Disini tempatku dan Hinata!" Sasuke melepaskan tautan lidahnya dengan Sakura dan menarik Sakura keluar dari situ.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya pelan, Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang. Entah karena alkohol atau gairah yang belum terpuaskan tadi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, mereka sudah di luar club sekarang dan ia sudah ada di mobil milik Sasuke.

"Jawab aku brengsek, kita akan kemana?Kepalaku pusing sekali." Keluh Sakura tanpa melihat Sasuke.

"Kita akan apartementku dan melanjutkan yang tadi Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jelas sekali bahwa pria itu juga menahan gairahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia mengkerutkan keningnya saat tak mendengar jawaban, dan ia tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya Sakura ternyata sudah tertidur. Dengan _gentle_ , Sasuke mengambil sweater miliknya di kursi bagian belakang dan memakaikannya di badan Sakura. Tapi matanya tak sengaja melihat belahan payudara milik Sakura yang sukses membuat celananya semakin sesak oleh gairah. Tanpa permisi ia pun mencium sekilas belahan itu dan memakaikan sweater miliknya dengan benar. Ia menyalakan mobil dan melenggang keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun saat merasakan badannya terhempas ke sesuatu yang empuk. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap di hadapannya, kaos hitam sudah ia lepaskan. Dan terlihatlah badan berotot miliknya yang indah. Otot bisep yang besar dan melekat sempurna dan juga perutnya yang membentuk _abs_ dengan indah. Seolah-olah melambai kepadanya untuk segera meraba dan duduk disana.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat pandangan kagum Sakura ke arah badan bagian atasnya, oh Sakura yang malang. Perempuan itu pasti akan lebih terpesona jika melihat bagian bawah miliknya. Pikir nakal Sasuke.

"Puas dengan yang kau lihat nona?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh _abs_ milik pria itu. "Ini sangat indah, hangat." Tapi tangannya malah turun dan menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke sambil meremasnya pelan. "Dan keras."

Sasuke mendesis nikmat sambil membiarkan Sakura sebentar. "Kau membangunkan singa yang lapar Sakura."

"Kalau begitu aku dengan senang hati akan memberikannya makanan." Ujar Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu miliknya. Rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi _chuby_ miliknya. Dan saat Sakura menjilati bibirnya, hilanglah akal sehat Sasuke yang sudah ia tahan tadi. Dengan cepat ia membaringkan Sakura dengan kasar ke kasur. Sasuke menahan tubuh besarnya agar tak terlalu menindih perempuan kecil di bawahnya ini dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap langsung mata Sakura yang sama-sama sudah terhalang kabut gairah.

Dan Sasuke mulai mencium Sakura dengan perlahan dan menjilati bibir milik perempuan itu. Menggantikan tugas lidah Sakura tadi. Membuat Sakura melenguh nikmat dan membalas ciuman milik Sasuke sembari meremas rambut Sasuke. Tangan kirinya mengelus tekuk Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Sakura sembari sebelah tangannya menyentuh bibir yang baru saja ia lumat tadi. "Kau sungguh sangat cantik Sakura."

Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan tersenyum. "Kau juga tuan tampan."

Sasuke bangkit dan melepaskan pakaian Sakura dengan cepat, dimulai dari sweater miliknya, gaun malam gadis itu dan penutup puting milik Sakura. Menyisakan g-string berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih dan mulus milik Sakura.

Sasuke mungkin harus berterimakasih pada kakaknya, walau ia memang belum pernah melakukan _seks_. Tapi kakak gilanya dengan senang hati mengajarkan, atau bahasa kasarnya adalah mencekokinya dengan setumpuk _blue-film_ miliknya. Katanya, itu adalah pelajaran agar saat melakukannya untuk pertama kali Sasuke tidak akan kaku atau memalukan bangsa lelaki saat di ranjang. Walau dulu ia sangat kesal, tapi sekarang ia bersyukur. Dia bisa mengaplikasikannya di kehidupan nyata sekarang.

Bibir Sasuke turun ke arah leher jenjang milik Sakura dan memberikan _kissmark_ disana. Tangan kirinya menggenggam payudara sebelah kiri milik Sakura. Tidak besar seperti di film yang ia tonton, tapi ini pas di tangannya. Sasuke meremasnya dengan teratur dan Sakura mendesah pelan. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus perut rata milik Sakura dan semakin turun sampai ia menyentuh surga milik perempuan itu.

Sakura merem-melek mendapatkan serangan dari 3 titik sekaligus, ia tidak pernah sampai sejauh ini sebelumnya. Ia paling jauh hanya melakukan ciuman, tapi untuk yang satu ini ia tidak bisa menolak sama sekali. Kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan terlalu memabukkan jika di tolak, dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menerima dan menikmati. Urusan menyesal itu hal belakang.

Suara erangan kecil keluar dari Sakura saat Sasuke menggigit dan menjilat bekas gigitannya pada leher Sakura.

Sasuke semakin terangsang mendengar desahan milik Sakura, tangan kanannya dengan cepat menarik tali _g-string_ Sakura kemudian melepaskannya dari badan Sakura. Sekarang Sakura sudah benar-benar _naked_ dihadapannya. Sakura hendak menarik selimut di bawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang segera di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan di tutup! Ini benar-benar indah Sakura." Kagum Sasuke sembari memperhatikan Sakura dengan teliti. Wajah yang menatapnya sayu, dengan bibir yang terlihat bengkak dan basah akibat dirinya, kemudian sepasang payudara yang tidak terlalu besar tapi menggantung indah dengan puting berwarna pink yang mencuat menantangnya, lekukan pinggul tepat ada tempatnya dan yang terakhir adalah surga bagi semua lelaki.

Tapi surga yang ini adalah miliknya seorang.

Tangan Sasuke mereganggakan kedua kaki Sakura, dan terlihat jelas lah vagina indah milik perempuan itu. Dengan bulu halus terawat dan vagina merah merekah yang berkedut-kedut dengan cairan yang mengalir keluar dari lubang itu sehingga membasahi kasur Sasuke.

Apakah Sakura sudah basah dari tadi?

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan mulai membuka celana miliknya beserta celana dalam miliknya. Sehingga ia sama-sama _naked_ seperti Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelak kaget ketika melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari sangkarnya. Kejantanan Sasuke begitu besar, berurat dan berdiri dengan tegang ke arahnya. Walau Sakura belum pernah melihat penis secara langsung-kecuali saat ia belajar anatomi- tapi ia yakin bahwa penis Sasuke memang besar sekali. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali menonton film dewasa bersama Ino, tapi ia percaya bahwa penis Sasuke lebih besar dari pemeran di film porno yang ia tonton.

 _Apakah itu muat berada di vagina kecilku? Itu terlihat sangat... besar_. Batin Sakura sembari menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar kemudian merangkak ke arah Sakura dan sekarang ia berada di antara kedua kakinya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat hm?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "I-itu begitu besar. A-apakah masuk?" Cicit Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya dan meraih kejantanan Sasuke. Sial, bahkan tangannya tidak cukup untuk menggenggam penis besar milik Sasuke itu.

"Tentu saja masuk sayang, tidakkan kau lihat bahwa ini membengkak karena dirimu?" Sahut Sasuke sembari memejamkan matanya dan menahan desahannya. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa kejantanan Sasuke sangat hangat dan keras di tangannya. Benar-benar keras.

Sakura membayangkan apa yang bisa kejantanan itu lakukan kepadanya nanti. Dan ia tak sangat tak sabar dibuatnya.

Sakura mengusap pelan dan memaju-mundurkan genggamannya pada penis milik Sasuke, sambil sesekali melirik wajah Sasuke yang hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia bisa mendengar gertakan gigi Sasuke saat ia semakin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur tangannya pada kejantanan milik pria itu.

Sasuke mengecup wajah Sakura berkali-kali, dimulai dari mata, hidung, dahi, pipi, sampai ke bibir pink milik perempuan itu. "Kau menikmatinya Sayang?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat Sasuke merasa ia akan keluar, ia segera menarik tangan Sakura dari kejantanannya. "Tidak sayang, prinsipku adalah 'Kita keluar bersama, atau kau duluan.' "

Dengan cepat, sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura dan mengatur posisi agar Sakura semakin nikmat. Tentu saja semua ini ia pelajari dari _blue-film_ milik kakak laknatnya itu. Dengan otak yang cerdas, Sasuke bisa belajar dengan cepat dan langsung tersimpan di otak miliknya.

Sakura mendesah saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai bermain-main di kewanitaannya yang basah, membuat tubuhnya seketika lemas seperti jelly. "Ah..S-Sasuke-kun.. aaaaaahhhh.."

"Apa Sakura? Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mempercepat permainan jarinya di vagina milik Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, karena fokusnya teralihkan pada gerakan jari pria itu di kewanitaannya. Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam vagina Sakura dengan gampang, karena Sakura sudah mengeluarkan cairan alami dari vaginanya.

"Sasuke-kun... aaaarrrghh... oh kami-sama... ini s-sangat n-nikmat.. aaaahhh." Rancau Sakura sembari menggerakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Sakura melebarkan kakinya, seolah-olah menuntut agar diberi kenikmatan yang lebih. Dan Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Satu, dua, tiga, dan empat jari sudah masuk ke dalam kewanitaan milik perempuan itu. Sasuke memainkan jarinya dengan lihai yang membuat Sakura semakin mendesah hebat. Memenuhi kamar Sasuke yang luas.

"Faster Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... a-aku... aaaahh... aaaahhh...aaaahh..." Jerit Sakura nikmat, saat ia merasakan empat jari milik Sasuke bergerak seolah-olah menggali kewanitaannya dengan cepat. Sakura sungguh menikmati permainan jari Sasuke. Jika jarinya saja sudah nikmat begini, apalagi kejantanannya?

Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa vagina Sakura mulai menjepit erat jarinya , mulai menggerakannya dengan liar. Tangan kirinya naik ke atas dan meremas-remas payudara Sakura dan mencubit gemas puting milik perempuan itu. Bibirnya melumat payudara yang satunya lagi dengan kencang, sambil sesekali menggigitnya.

"Kau milikku Sakura. Hanya milikku seorang. Apa kau paham?" Tegas Sasuke sembari menyentakkan jarinya di vagina Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya... a-aku... milikmu... Sasuke-kun.." Jawab Sakura sambil mendesah.

Dan tak lama, Sakura mendapatkan pelepasan miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar sebelum akhirnya melemas dengan perlahan. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi nikmat yang tercetak jelas di sana, uap panas keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Ekspresinya begitu lega saat sesuatu yang sudah ia tahan daritadi akhirnya keluar.

Tangan Sasuke keluar dari vagina Sakura, kemudian Sasuke mengulum satu per satu jari miliknya yang dipenuhi dengan cairan Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu sexy dimatanya. Saat sudah selesai mengulum jarinya, lidah Sasuke turun dan menjilati langsung kewanitaan milik Sakura dengan rakus.

Jemari Sakura mencengkram erat lengan kokoh milik Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai menjilati vagina Sakura yang sudah sangat basah. Desahanpun keluar dari mulut Sakura saat lidah Sasuke mengorek-ngorek lubang vagina miliknya.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Sakura sembari mendesah.

"Tenang Sayang, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan padamu." Sahut Sasuke sambil kembali menjilati vagina Sakura. Vagina yang begitu wangi dan terawat. Sasuke seketika candu akan rasa dari cairan Sakura. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan puas dengan tubuh Sakura.

Jari tengah Sasuke kembali masuk dan ikut bergoyang di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Menemani lidah Sasuke yang mengulum tonjolan kecil di vagina Sakura. Dengan sengaja, Sasuke mengigit dan menyedot klitoris Sakura.

"Aaaaah.. Sasuke-kun... jangan mempermainkan aku..." Rengek Sakura tak terima. Ia merasakan kenikmatan ini kurang, ia butuh kejantanan Sasuke untuk berada di kewanitaannya segera. Lupakan akal sehat, sekarang lebih baik bagian bawahnya yang dipuaskan terlebih dahulu.

Saat Sakura sedikit lagi akan mengalami pelepasan keduanya, Sasuke malah melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya saat mendadak ia merasa hampa.

"Siap untuk menu utama Sakura?" Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Saat hendak menjawab Sasuke, Sakura malah mendesah dengan keras. Tatapannya turun ke bawah saat ia merasakan kepala penis Sasuke sudah berada di depan vaginanya. Dengan sengaja Sasuke hanya menggesek-gesekkan tanpa memasuki Sakura. Sakura berteriak kesal. "Cepat Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura? Kau menginginkan penisku yang keras ini berada di dalam vaginamu yang sempit itu bukan? Menunggangimu dengan cepat dan kasar sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan? Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi gila karenaku Sakura, asal kau memohon padaku sekarang."

Sakura membelakkan matanya kaget, oh tidak. Mungkin memang benar bahwa ia masih berada dalam pengaruh alkohol, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi jika harus meminta kepuasan pada Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, membuat Sasuke memasukan sedikit kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Sakura. Ia tersenyum remeh saat melihat Sakura mendesah lagi.

"Bilang kau menginginkan ku Sakura. Maka kuberikan kau kenikmatan yang tak akan pernah kau dapatkan dari siapapun selain aku." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya, sekarang yang ia perlukan adalah memuaskan hasrat miliknya dengan segera.

"Sasuke-kun.." Desah Sakura sembari mengeratkan lilitan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke.

"K-kumohon.. aahhh... puaskan a-aku sekarang... a-aku... oooohhh... m-mau... aaaaaaarrrrrgggggghh..." Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura dibuat mendesah keras saat ia merasakan kejantanan keras Sasuke menghujam dirinya dengan keras. Mata Sasuke terbelak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu.

" _Oh shit_! Kau masih perawan Sakura?" Yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari gadis itu. Oh kami-sama, ia pikir perempuan ini sudah tidak perawan karena ia bekerja di club malam. Sasuke mendesis kesal, jika berhenti sekarang ia akan merasakan perasaan menyesal seumur hidup. Jadi pilihannya hanya melanjutkan tindakannya sekarang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Lihat aku Sakura." Dan dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura pelan dan membawa tangan gadis itu agar memeluk erat punggungnya. "Jika kau merasakan sakit, kau bisa mencakarku atau menggigitku. Kau mengerti Sakura?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lagi tanda mengerti.

Sasuke menarik napas dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari vagina Sakura. Tanpa ragu ia pun menghujamkan miliknya dengan cepat dan menembus selaput dara milik gadis itu.

Sakura menjerit keras dan menancapkan kukunya di punggung Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN!" Sasuke mengabaikan perih di punggungnya. Ia menatap ke bawah dan melihat kejantanannya telah masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam vagina milik Sakura. Darah keluar dari vagina bangga dan bahagia masuk ke dalam relung hatinya. Ia bangga menjadi yang pertama untuk Sakura, dan Sasuke juga bahagia karena Sakura adalah yang pertama untuknya. Pengorbanan yang setimpal bukan?

Sasuke melenguh nikmat dan tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat. Memberikan waktu bagi Sakura untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan penis Sasuke yang mengisi penuh kewanitaannya.

Tangan Sasuke naik dan meremas payudara Sakura untuk mengalhkan rasa sakit gadis itu. Ia menciumi wajah Sakura dan menjilat air mata Sakura pelan. Sakura masih terisak menahan tangis. Ia kehilangan keperawannya dalam sekejab. Di dalam dekapan pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya dengan posesif. Tapi anehnya ia merasa tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Tidak..aku tidak bisa berhenti Sakura...Ini sangat nikmat demi _kami-sama_.. ooohhh.." Sasuke menghujamkan kejantanannya sebanyak empat kali kemudian diam lagi.

Tak lama Sakura mengerang, pinggulnya tanpa sadar mulai bergerak pelan, tanda bahwa ia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran penis milik Sasuke yang panjang, panas dan keras di dalam vaginanya. Dan ia mulai bergerak mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang merasa Sakura sudah siap kembali menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina hangat dan sempit milik Sakura dengan pelan tapi teratur.

"Ini nikmat bukan Sakura? Jangan khawatir, ini juga yang pertama untukku. Tapi aku yakin, biarpun ini yang pertama untukku dan untukmu tapi aku yakin bisa memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak bisa jalan. Kau dengar aku Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menepuk pelan pipi Sakura, Sakura hanya mendesah sebagai jawaban. Dan Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai 'iya'.

Sasuke mencengkram erat pinggul Sakura dan menaikkan tempo hujaman kejantanannya dengan cepat, Ia merasakan badan Sakura mengigil nikmat akibat hujaman penisnya.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... i-ini sangat nikmat...aaaahhhhh...oohhhhh kami-sama... " Desah Sakura sembari memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Ide nakal seketika muncul di pikiran Sasuke, dan dengan sengaja Sasuke menghentikan gerakan kejantannya di kewanitaan Sakura. Hanya mendiamkan penisnya yang masih keras itu di dalam vagina Sakura.

"Kau tadi bilang ingin berhenti bukan? Baiklah, mari kita hentikan sekarang." Dan Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dengan pelan, ingin menggoda Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mengeratkan lilitan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke. Seakan tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke kemana-mana.

"Ti-tidak. K-kumohon jangan pergi... A-aku bercanda..." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Polos, berkeringat dan dengan kejantanannya menancap di kewanitaan Sakura. Apa ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini? Tentu saja tidak. Jawab pikiran Sasuke.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menjadi gadis baik maka kau akan kuberikan kenikmatan. Apa yang kau inginkan _babygirl_?" Tanya Sasuke sembari meraba tubuh Sakura dari wajah sampai ke belahan vagina basah milik Sakura. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar untuk menggoda Sakura.

Sakura menarik pinggul Sasuke mendekat, sehingga kejantanan Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura. " _Fuck me.. fuck me now Sasuke-kun_!" Jerit Sakura keras.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar tanpa Sakura lihat, dengan cepat Sasuke memompa kejantanannya terus menerus dengan brutal. Badan Sakura sampai tersentak-sentak ke belakang, tapi itu tak menyurutkan Sasuke agar memelankan gerakannya. Dan ia meringis ketika merasa vagina Sakura mencengkram erat penis miliknya, disusul oleh teriakan Sakura. Sasuke merasakan cairan gadis itu melumuri kejantanannya yang masih bergerak dengan liar. Hangat.

Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menampar bokong Sakura kencang. Sakura menjerit kaget, kemudian Sasuke menaikkan pinggul Sakura dan menampar bokong Sakura beberapa kali.

Sasuke menarik kejantanannya sampai hanya ujungnya yang menyentuh vagina Sakura, tangan kekar Sasuke memegang erat pinggul Sakura dan memasukan penisnya dengan cepat dalam sekali hentakan. Sakura berteriak kencang dan seketika klimaks kembali. Tapi Sasuke tetap menggerakkan penisnya tanpa peduli Sakura sudah lelah atau belum.

Sasuke meringis ketika merasakan kewanitaan Sakura kembali meremas kejantanannya dengan erat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia terus menyetubuhi Sakura dengan kasar dan cepat. Tubuh Sakura tersentak-sentak seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan hujaman pria itu. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik rambut pink Sakura dan mengenggamnya dengan erat, wajah Sakura yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk dilihat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain meremas payudara Sakura yang bergerak liar seolah-olah meminta perhatian dari Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar sedang menunggangi Sakura layaknya seseorang menunggangi kuda.

"A-aku...aaahhh... lelah...oohhhhh..c-cukup..." Ucap Sakura lemah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tidak Sakura, ini baru permulaan. Kenikmatan yang sebenarnya sedang menantimu Sakura."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang berada di payudara Sakura, tangannya merayap turun dan sampai di bibir vagina milik Sakura. Sasuke memberikan kissmark di sepanjang punggung Sakura. Tangannya mencubit gemas klitoris Sakura dengan kencang.

"Sekarang Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke sembari menghujamkan kejantanannya beberapa kali dan menusuk Sakura sampai terkena _g-spot_ milik gadis itu. Ia menembakkan cairan miliknya beberapa kali ke dalam rahim Sakura. Sasuke melirik ke bawah dan melihat cairan miliknya dan Sakura tercampur dan menetes keluar karena tidak tertampung saking banyaknya.

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya lelah, Sasuke masih mendiamkan penisnya di dalam vagina hangat Sakura. Wangi _mint_ dan keringat Sasuke sungguh sangat menggoda.

Keduanya terdiam sambil menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks tadi. Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia tersenyum bangga saat melihat vagina Sakura yang masih berkedut-kedut itu terisi oleh sperma dan cairan milik gadis itu. Bahkan sampai menetes ke seprai miliknya. Tangannya menyentuh kewanitaan Sakura dan membuat Sakura melengguh nikmat. Sasuke mengoleskan cairan itu di sepanjang belahan bokong Sakura dan memasukan jari yang masih penuh dengan cairan miliknya dan Sakura ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura dengan patuh menjilat dan menghisap jari Sasuke, entah ia sadar bahwa itu cairan miliknya atau bukan. Tapi Sakura terlihat sangat menikmatinya sambil terpejam.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya kembali menegang. Apakah ia puas jika baru sekali keluar? Tentu saja tidak. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya, terutama Sakura.

Sakura membelakkan matanya seketika saat merasakan Sasuke kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vaginanya. Dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke masih sangat keras dan tegang.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau yang tadi itu hanya permulaan? Kita masih belum selesai Sakura. Tubuhmu membuatku candu demi _kami-sama_. Aku tidak bisa puas denganmu."

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah. "Cukup.."

Alih-alih mendengar Sakura, Sasuke justru kembali memompa vagina Sakura dengan penisnya yang tegang. "Malam masih panjang Sakura, kurasa sebagai permulaan aku akan memberikanmu 10 ronde. Bagaimana? Terdengar asik bukan?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dan malam itu kamar Sasuke terisi penuh dengan erangan nikmat dari Sakura sampai pagi.

.

.

.

Haiii, acu _cameback_! _Omaygat_ , lemon apa ini! /banting laptop/ acu gemeteran nih bikin lemon yang maniez ini. Ga acem kan ya?:( lanjut apa end ya...? Niatnya ini cerita mau acu isi sama lemon setiap chapnya. Tapi... malu. Skill menulis lemonku masi dibawah standar kkm :( Kalah sama cerita lemon yang lain :''( netizen yang baiqqqq... kasih acu saran dan kritik yang membangun dong ya untuk chap ini dan selanjutny :((( thankcuu and ai woof u all! :*

Untuk FarSand acu jawab disini yak.. Aku setuju banget sama pendapat kamu, kita satu pikiran ya?hehe. Tentu aja segala hal harus ditempatkan pada tempat yang seharusnya. Seperti hal nya kebaikan harus di tempatkan di tempat yang benar, begitupula dengan keburukan. Mencampur-adukkan kedua hal itu tentu tidak disarankan. Betul tydaq? hehe. Terima kasih sudah review yaah :3

 _SPESIAL KISS AND THANKS FOR : YANG SUDAH FAV, FOLLOW , AND REVIEW :3_

 _Acu cayank kalian! :*_


End file.
